<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Light Shines by brandneweyesz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879668">When The Light Shines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandneweyesz/pseuds/brandneweyesz'>brandneweyesz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-ish, F/M, Feels, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandneweyesz/pseuds/brandneweyesz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’ll cherish it along with the other gems that they have together.<br/>In Harry's life today feels like a movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, implied Zayn malik/Gigi hadid, implied harry styles/original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When The Light Shines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry was just about to sit down and have his breakfast when he’s interrupted by a ring. He reluctantly gets up, taking a bite. “Let’s see who is visiting us, bell.” Harry says to his kitten picking her up in his arms.</p>
<p>It’s a bit weird he wasn’t expecting anyone and not in the morning when he didn’t have work today. He stuns upon hearing the request to buzz in Zayn. What he is even doing here Harry thinks as he buzzes him in and how did Zayn even know he was home.</p>
<p>They both are on good terms now after the five of them met up after band’s tenth anniversary about three years ago. It was good; they all met briefly, reminisced the good times over drinks and dinner. It was a nice change. And everything has been pretty good so far, more than he expected to be honest.</p>
<p>Harry was a bit hesitant to meet Zayn at first because of their break up and then Zayn was expecting kid; it was difficult for him to wrap his head around.</p>
<p>So it’s surprising that Zayn’s visiting him.</p>
<p>He quickly checks that everything is okay, fluffing the plush cushions and straightening up few books, just anxiously waiting when the bell rings.</p>
<p>Harry goes to open the door, Bell following behind him. He freezes his jaw dropping open upon seeing Zayn there standing with none other than his daughter in his arms. And he feels like he’ll pass out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>                                                                                                 ---</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, can we come in?” Zayn asks smiling.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah! Sorry, yeah come in please.” Harry says stepping aside to let them in.</p>
<p>“Harry, this is Arcelia and baby this is Harry. Say ‘Hello Harry’ babe.” Zayn whispers something to her after she shyly says hi to Harry. And she then opens her arms to Harry as if saying to pick her up. Harry looks at Zayn smiling encouraging him, so he tentatively reaches to hold her, still in daze watching Zayn loosen her shoes and then his own leaving them by the door.</p>
<p>“I know you don’t like shoes inside, Styles.” Zayn smiles making Harry blush a little.</p>
<p>Harry clears his throat and Arcelia jumps and wiggles in his arms squealing when she sees Bell meowing, making him put her down before she runs after her.</p>
<p>“Umm you want something to drink? Water, coffee or I was just about to have breakfast when you came so like… if you'd like a bite I can fix a plate quickly?” Harry asks still internally freaking out as Zayn gets comfortable on the sofa telling Arcelia to be careful.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay thanks.”</p>
<p>“Does she eat fruits? Bread?” Harry asks going into kitchen, looking through the fridge. “Or I have bananas if she likes,” he rambles on, unsure as to why he’s feeling so flustered because it’s just Zayn, isn’t it?</p>
<p>“Of course you have bananas, Haz,” Zayn chuckles.</p>
<p>They both note the nickname and Harry tries to hide his blush turning away from Zayn. “Does she like juice I can make a fresh one?”</p>
<p>He smiles starting to make it after Zayn says she’d like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                           <strong>                     --- </strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s such a tender moment as he watches Zayn with Arcelia, sitting on his couch, in <em>his home</em>. The sunlight gently peeking through the curtains washing the room soft and making it look like a pictured frame from some fairytale.</p>
<p>Something breaks inside him taking it in. Because it’s beautiful but it’s not his.</p>
<p>He admires it for few moments then he shakes his head reminding himself of the fact and grabbing their plates before he walks out of the kitchen joining them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                <strong>--- </strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is my birthday! You will be there Harry? I turn three.” Arcelia says slowly showing him three fingers and jumping in his arms.</p>
<p>“It's next week Lia,” Zayn adds.</p>
<p>“Oh!! Happy birthday! Lia,” Harry smiles. “And I’m so sorry I can’t be there, I’m…I’m working but I’ll meet you later.” Harry lies knowing he probably won't be invited so he can’t be there and shooting Zayn a glance to see if it’s okay.</p>
<p>“I promise I’ll meet you later so I can give you your present sunshine,” He adds quickly watching Arcelia’s sad face and trying to cheer her up. “Can I call you sunshine? Is that ok?” he smiles.</p>
<p>She looks at Zayn and then nods copying her dad. “Okay,” She says grabbing Harry’s face in her little hands smiling brightly at Harry who is smiling just as big and she then touches his dimple just like Zayn used to.</p>
<p>He gasps and tears prick at his eyes by load of memories hitting him at once by the innocent action, he hides his face in her little body and that’s all he can do to not cry like a baby himself. He stays like that, soaking it in when he feels a familiar touch on the small of his back, looking up to see Zayn comfortingly smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                <strong>---</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they get to the serious talk Arcelia is napping, tired from playing with Bell and dancing, running around, she tried to show Harry what looked like a blanket fort she can make. She even twirled showing off her cute little dress to Harry and he felt his hear soaring from the joy.</p>
<p>“You okay, Haz?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Harry nods, hoping his face wasn’t a dead giveaway to the feels he just had looking at her sleeping between them, admiring little cuteness curled up against them. “She’s adorable,” he coos.</p>
<p>It’s been years he’s known Zayn but he still makes him weak. Today’s the first time they’re having one on one conversation and seeing him here, sitting with him and on top of it seeing this new part of him after their last break up is so unexpected and surprising.</p>
<p>“Zayn, does her mom know about… us?” Harry asks timidly.</p>
<p>“Yeah I told her,” Zayn sighs.</p>
<p>“Really?! You did?”</p>
<p>“I mean yeah we were never open in public but I wouldn’t hide it from her.”</p>
<p>“So what did she say? She ok with this?” Harry asks.</p>
<p>“Well she didn’t believe it at first but I just told her it’s the truth you know so…” Zayn trails off.</p>
<p>“So how is it going for you if you don’t mind me asking?” Harry asks awkwardly after a while.</p>
<p>Zayn fidgets rubbing at his chin and brows like he used to when he’s nervous and Harry wants to grab his hand to make him relax. “I’m sorry if I… I crossed the line its okay you don’t have to tell me anything,” he says instead.</p>
<p>“Don’t fret. Honestly, it’s not okay," Zayn says his eyes squinting. "It’s just not how we thought it would go,” he shrugs.</p>
<p>They fall silent for a bit after harry hums in understanding.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about what happened with… uh Kelly was it,” Zayn starts. “It must have been so much to deal with.”  </p>
<p>“Yeah, it was. But maybe it was my fault. I ignored some signs and I trusted her so early in the relationship,” He sighs. “I didn’t think it would turn out like this you know and she would use me like that. I mean I thought I was past all that after being in the industry for so long… I really thought it was genuine. And yeah media was a shitstorm.” He covers his mouth remembering too late that they have baby sleeping there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                <strong>---</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>      <br/>
</strong>
</p>
<p>“You can stay until lunch if you’d like, we can order in you know…” Harry suggests.</p>
<p>“Nah I can’t. I have to drop Lia off by lunch, she has a play date kinda thing later. Some other time maybe.”</p>
<p>“Okay, no worries that’s fine.”</p>
<p>They talked for a while and then it’s time for Zayn to leave as he ties up Arcelia’s shoes while Harry is holding her. The way they are dragging just shows how he doesn’t want to go. Harry hugs her and kisses her cheek before passing her to Zayn and she snuggles into his chest sleepily.</p>
<p>Harry then hugs Zayn tight after stalling it for so long. “Thanks for coming by and letting me meet her, Zayn,” he whispers in his ear.</p>
<p>He leans and presses a kiss to Arcelia’s hair again, catching Zayn’s eye as he leans away. He has a surreal urge to touch him but he controls himself putting more effort to not mess this up. But Zayn beats him to it when he reaches cupping Harry’s jaw with free hand and rubbing his thumb over it. They smile, feeling familiar heat spread through their bodies. It is a simple sweet gesture but so meaningful. Just like saying that they’re okay.</p>
<p>“Thank you too. We should umm… probably do this again if you want… or you can come &amp; meet her too,” Zayn says lingering in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Bye sunshine,” Harry smiles and nods thanking him again. Zayn and Arcelia turn around and wave at him before they finally leave.</p>
<p>Harry hesitates watching them leave as he gets a flash of what it could have been if they’d made it together. Harry wishes he could capture the moment but as he closes the door he locks this beautiful memory away with all his favourites. He’ll cherish it along with the other gems that they have together.</p>
<p>He knows no matter what, they both can never be separated. They will be here in some way always.</p>
<p>He breathes in the fresh air along with Zayn’s cologne and Lia’s sweet voice in his ears, smiling to himself as he finds Bell and picks her up before petting her softly. He is happy and he doesn’t have to pinch to believe it but today feels like a movie.</p>
<p>And now he has a sweet new task of finding a lovely gift worthy of the sweetest sunshine. It may be a late present but it will be the best one she ever got and for that he better call Gemma for help and book BODE appointment first. And yeah hit some children bookstores too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, all in all, this feels like a good restart.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>                                                                                                ---</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>( The Arcelia name means : Altar of heaven or Treasure ) </p>
<p>Hi guys, this is just something i got an idea about a day or two ago I think, so i just wrote it in hurry. It really sounded good in my mind but don't think it turned out like that. So please let me know if its alright and thank you all for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>